Casados por error
by 13UsUkNekito
Summary: Alfred y Arthur descubren que están casados aun sin conocerse, ¿ Resolverán este problema antes de que se enamoren del otro?
1. ¿¡QUE!

Hai! Aquí yo y otra historia usuk que es mas larga :D, si hay otro fic con esta misma idea o mismo titulo, haganmelo saber porfavor, porque si es asi juro que es coincidencia ;w;

Disclaimer; Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen ;O;  
>Advertencias; en este cap ninguna ;D salvo por la palabra "mierda" ._.<br>Caps; no se ;O;

* * *

><p>"Casados por error"<p>

No es normal, de hecho, nunca se habia presentado un problema como este, pues claro, se supone que cuando te casas, es con la persona que mas amas, a menos que sea un matrimonio arreglado, ¡Pero ni eso era!, era un error del gobierno, se habian hecho mal los papeles, y ahora, aparecian como si ambos estuvieran casados, aunque en verdad,¡Eso era mentira, si ni siquiera se conocian!

¿De quien estamos hablando?, facil, de un chico de Inglaterra que se habia mudado hace ya años a Estados Unidos para conseguir trabajo, el cual ya tenia,el chico era rubio, tenia unas cejas un tanto…grandes, unos hermosos ojos verdes y su piel era algo palida, su nombre era Arthur Kirkland, y lo que la señora del banco le habia dicho era….era…

¡Imposible!, el no estaba casado,¡Menos con otro hombre!

*_Flashback*_

Arthur necesitaba algo de dinero para comprar un notebook necesario para su trabajo, puesto que era un reconocido escritor, y como no tenia suficiente dinero, decidio ir a pedir un prestamo al banco de New York.

Al llegar se acomodo y espero pacientemente, de repente, su mirada se poso en un chico mas alto que el, de ojos azules y que usaba gafas, su cabello era rubio y tenia un mechon anti-gravedad, el numero que este tenia, era el numero anterior al de Arthur.

El chico de gafas paso al modulo y luego llamaron a Arthur a otro modulo, en donde se sento, y la señorita le pregunto a que venia.

-Necesito pedir un prestamo-

-Claro, ¿Su nombre?-

-Arthut Kikrland-

-Okay, espereme un segundo-De inmediato la chica comenzo a teclear en el teclado y su mirada se torno algo extraña.

-Bueno, Arthur…,¿Tienes el permiso de tu esposo para sacar dinero?-

Habia dicho…¿Esposo?

-¿P-perdon?-

-Ambos comparten la cuenta, por eso te pregunto que si tu esposo sabe que vas a sacar dinero-

-Una vez mas…,¡¿Qué?-

*_Fin flashback*_

Era imposible, ¿Cuándo se habia casado?, pues, bien, se habia emborrachado y habia hecho cosas vergonzosas , pero, ¿¡Casarse?,¡¿Cuándo paso eso!.

La chica le miraba extrañada, a decir verdad, ella tambien estaba confundida, no tenia idea que la homosexualidad avanzanba tan rapido, e incluso, empezo a dudar de si misma entre otras cosas.

Arthur estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que un repentino grito lo saco de su mente.

-¡¿Qué!,¡Ud debe estar bromeando!, ¡Yo no estoy casado , menos con un hombre!, ¿¡Acaso esta loco!-

-P-pero señor, en la informacion del gobierno sale tal cual que esta casado-

Arthur al posar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que era el mismo chico de antes, ahora en el mismo problema que el, pobre, quizas con quien estaba "casado" el pobre, una pequeña risa salio de la boca de Arthur.

-A ver…, ¿Y entonces con quien estoy "Casado"?-Pregunto el chico haciendo enfasis en las comillas del "Casado".

-Pues, con un tal Arthur Kikrland-

Los ojos de Arthur se pusieron en blanco, su cuerpo se tenso y se puso nervioso, ¿Habia dicho su nombre?, no, no podia ser, quizas existia otro Arthur, si, eso debia ser.

-¡Oye Zack!, aquí tengo a Arthur Kirkland-Era la chica que lo estaba atendiendo, ¿¡Que mierda estaba haciendo?

De inmediato el chico de gafas avanzo rapidamente hacia Arthur y lo miro fijamente, al igual que Arthur a el, mientras que ambos trabajadores que les dijeron la noticia, los miraban aturdidos, ¿Cómo la gente podia ser tan estupida como para no saber que estan casados?

Arthur miraba a a ese chico y ese chico le miraba.

-Y tu eres…-

-Alfred -

-Bien, y se supone que nosotros estamos "casados"?-

-Te tengo una pregunta-

-Yo tambien Alfred-

-¡¿QUIEN MIERDA ERES TU!- gritaron ambos al unisono, el grito fue tan fuerte, que un chico italiano que vivia en Italia abrio los ojos, lo que significaba el comienzo de la tercera guerra mundial, o quizas solo la guerra en ese pais, pero bueno, nosotros estamos en Estados Unidos,¿No?.

Alfred y Arthur Kirkland, casados….

No, no estan casados, ¡Ni siquiera se conocen!

Ellos….

Ellos estan casados por error.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, esta idea se me ocurrio al imaginarme dos personas casadas por error, mas bien, datos mal ingresados en la computadora del gobierno, y pense en el usuk y he aquí el resultado xd.<p>

Enserio…que alguien me diga que significa K , K+, eso que sale en como clasificar la historia, enserio….

Pronto subire el proximo cap! :D

Reviews? ;w;


	2. Conociendote

Gracias por todos sus reviews! me hicieron muy feliz ;w; , y he aqui el segundo cap!, tuve unos problemas con mi Word, ya que no funciona, ocupe el bloc de notas XD  
>Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece porque si no, hetalia seria solo UsaUk<p>

Sin mas, el segundo cap!

* * *

><p>30 minutos, 40, 50, 60... Llevaban una hora discutiendo!, al principio, no habian empezado bien, pues claro, que te pregunten quien mierda eres no es muy bonito, No?,<br>despues de esa pregunta habian comenzado a conversar de lo lindo, pero siempre manteniendo era mirada seria en sus rostros, y luego, quien sabe como, acabaron discutiendo como una verdadera pareja de casados, pero no, ellos no lo estaban pero el gobierno decia que si.

- Gordo!-

- Amargado!-

Ahora se decian insultos y la gente les miraba, pero ellos no prestaban mucha atencion a la gentuza, solo discutian,  
>incluso, habia un grupo que estaba haciendo apuestas para ver quien seria el vencedor en la pelea, habia un equipo que apoyaba a Alfred y otro a Arthur.<p>

Eso, hasta que llego el gerente del banco.

- A ver..., Que esta pasando aqui?-De inmediato todos los trabajadores que estaban de curiosos volvieron a su lugar de trabajo en un par de segundos, la gente que tambien estaba de curiosa volvieron a donde estaban antes de que Alfred y Arthur comenzaran a inmediato, la señorita que habia atendido a Kirkland se dirigio al gerente.

-Alice, Que esta sucediendo aqui?-

-Pues, al parecer hay un error con respecto a la cuenta de Alfred y Arthur Kirkland, segun el gobierno, ambos estan casados, pero como se vio hace unos momentos, ninguno de los dos sabia de la existencia del otro-

-mmm..., ya veo-Luego se dirigio donde los nombrados, que habian dejado de discutir y parecian mas calmados- Ud dos se conocen?

-No-Respondio Arthur

-Jamas le he visto-Comento Alfred

-Bueno, nunca nos habia pasado algo como esto, pero dado a que ninguno de ud se conoce, no podran sacar dinero de "su" cuenta hasta que resuelvan el problema que tienen, Entendido?-

- Que?, P-pero necesito ese dinero!-Comento Arthur.

- Oye!, a mi tambien me afecta esto!-

-Lo siento, pero como vieron, ambos necesitan dinero, pero estarian perjudicando al otro, por lo cual, les digo y recomiendo ir al gobierno para que les digan el porque ocurrio un error como este-

Finalmente ambos asintieron y el banco comenzo a andar normal.

Pero antes de que ambos se fueran por distintos caminos, Alfred se dirigio a Arthur.

- Oye!, quieres ir por un helado?, ya sabes, para disculparme por las cosas que te dije-

-Esto..., esta bien-Y ambos se fueron hacia una plaza en donde un señor vendia helados.

* * *

><p>Tomaron asiento en una banca de la plaza y se mantuvo un silencio incomodo, que Alfred, decidio romper.<p>

-Y... Para que necesitabas el dinero Artie?-

- No me llames Artie!, y necesitaba el dinero para comprarme un notebook, ya que mi computadora se estropeo-

- Que le paso a tu computadora?-

-La memoria esta sobrecargada y exploto-

- Wow!, En que ocupaste esa memoria?, En porno?-Al terminar esto recibio una bola de helado en la cara

- Claro que no imbecil!, soy escritor-

-Espera... Eres Arthur Kirkland el que escribio grandes novelas de misterio, magia, horror y mucho mas?-

-El mismo...-

-WOW!, eres awesome Artie!, he leido todos tus libros y debo decir que son increibles!-

-Pues, gracias Alfred, y a todo esto, En que trabajas?-

- Yo?, soy director de peliculas-

- Enserio?, Como es que no oi tu nombre antes?-

-Ah bueno, es que apenas comenze, de hecho, estoy terminando mi primera pelicula y necesitaba el dinero para un efecto especial que hay en esta-

-Ah..., Y de que trata?-

-De heroes por supuesto!, ya que soy el hero! HA-HA-HA-HA!-Junto con esto, Alfred hacia una pose heroica mientras a Arthur le bajaba una gota de sudor por la sien.

Estuvieron en esa tranquilidad conversando hasta mas o menos las 6 de la tarde

-Oye Artie-

-Te dije que no me llames asi, Y que quieres?-

-Si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa a escribir lo que necesites, tengo un notebook y no lo uso mucho-

- E-enserio?-

- Claro!, despues de todo soy un heroe, es mi deber ayudar-

-Pues, gracias-

-Aqui esta mi numero para cuando quieras usarlo-Le entrego un papel en donde estaba anotado el numero celular de Alfred, estaba manchada de cafe, arrugada, pero aun asi, los numeros se notaban.

-De verdad, te lo agradezco mucho, Alfred-

-No hay de que, por cierto Artie, se que esto es incomodo, pero, Cuantos años tienes?-

-23 años...y tu?-

-Tengo 19, haha, soy mas joven que tu!-

- Que dijiste?-Pero Arthur no noto cuando Alfred salio corriendo a toda velocidad.

Quizas, solucionar este problema no seria tan incomo como Arthur penso, quizas, esto del matrimonio se arreglaria mas rapido y cada uno por su lado

O no...?

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<br>bueno, estoy escribiendo otro fic usuk en donde tomo una vez al Alfred obsesivo, el fic esta basado en una cancion llamada Obession del grupo Innerpartysistem ;D  
>¿Reviews para esta escritora novata? :D<p> 


	3. Charlas y soluciones

Hallo! perdon la tardanza! tuve una sequia mental uwuU

Hetalia no me pertenece  
>Lamento que sea corto ;O;<p>

* * *

><p>"Casados por error cap. 3: "Charlas y soluciones"<p>

Habían pasados unos cuantos días desde que hablo con Alfred acerca de lo del matrimonio y sobre el notebook de este mismo, no era una mala idea, de hecho, era algo necesario para Arthur en cuanto a su trabajo, obviamente, más aun cuando empezaba un nuevo proyecto para un nuevo libro, no quería llamar al estadounidense, pues en lo poco que lo conoció, Alfred le cayó de una manera extraña, bien era amable, pero se comportaba como un crio.

Pero como era necesario, y hablo de NECESARIO para Arthur el jodido notebook , no tenía otra opción, tendría que pedirle a Alfred el notebook prestado, no sin antes, anotar las ideas en una libreta y llevar un pendrive, para tener el trabajo sano y salvo.

Después de anotar sus ideas para su nuevo libro, Arthur fue a la sala de estar, en donde se sentó al lado de la mesita que tenía el teléfono, busco en su libreta telefónica el número del estadounidense y marco, espero 4 tonos hasta que contestaron.

-Habla con el Hero! Ahahahaha, ¡¿Qué necesita?-

-Ah…Alfred soy yo, Arthur-Hero?, así es como se llamaba a si mismo Alfred?, porque de "Hero" no tenía ni la capa.

-¡Artie! Que gusto escucharte!, ¿Es por el notebook verdad?, bien escúchame, estoy trabajando ahora, pero puedes venir a buscarme, ¿Vale?, anota la dirección y de ahí hablamos, venme a buscar como en 10 minutos- ¿¡Artie?, ¡¿Qué lo venga a buscar?, ha! ¿Y no quiere un berlin(*) también?, bueno, era el notebook o nada, no tenia de otra…

Luego de anotar la famosa dirección, arreglo unas cuantas cosas en una mochila, salió de su casa y se dirigió a su auto, dejo la mochila en la parte de atrás y se dispuso a conducir hasta dicha dirección.

* * *

><p>Al salir del auto, Arthur se sorprendió ante tan enorme recinto en el que Alfred grababa la famosa película de héroes, era un patio que tenía por una parte, la imitación de un desierto, y en la otra parte, la imitación de un parque y un poco más allá la de un bosque, todo, echo a una medida suficiente como para que unos titanes jugaran futbol aun con espacio de sobra, aquello era demasiado, y ni hablar de cuánto dinero seguro se gastó en eso.<p>

Se dispuso a caminar por donde Alfred le dijo, hasta que llego a una especie de bunker gigante, como el del tamaño de una mansión, como vio que la puerta estaba abierta, se dispuso a entrar.

Adentro, estaba lleno de cajas, personas que iban de aquí para allá con papeles, mas cajas o comida, otras iban con las ropas de la película y otros accesorios.

Diviso un mechón anti-gravedad y supo que ese era Alfred, después de todo, nadie más tenía un mechón como ese.

-¡Alfred!-El estadounidense se volteo y sonrió energéticamente al ver de quien se trataba y lo abrazo provocando un leve sonrojo en Arthur y a la vez le quitaba el aire.

-¡Idiota me estas ahogando!-

-Oh!, lo siento Artie, je je, ¿Espérame un poco, si?-Y luego se dirigió a una chica algo joven, a la cual le dijo unas palabras que Arthur no supo entender y la chica asintió y luego Alfred voltea hacia Arthur-Bien, ya podemos irnos!.

Como Alfred no tenía auto, ambos se fueron en el de Arthur hacia la casa de Alfred, aunque les costó llegar (Dado que Alfred daba una instrucción mal, pues Arthur hacia lo que Alfred le decía, no era culpa de él que el estúpido no le diera bien las indicaciones), llegaron a casa de Alfred.

-Siéntate como en casa Artie-

-Gracias-Arthur tome asiento y se puso a examinar la casa, no estaba mal, no era muy grande, pero era lo suficiente como para una persona que vivía sola y que trabaja la mayor parte del dia.-¿No vives con nadie más?.

-No, mis padres están en Canadá junto con mi hermano-

-¿Tienes un hermano?-

-Si!, se llama…esto….Um….creo que Mateo…bueno era un M!-

-¿Cómo te puedes olvidar del nombre de tu hermano?-

-Bueno, es que estoy muy ocupado como para acordarme de esas cosas!-Alfred iso un puchero, que en cierta parte molesto a Arthur, pero también le iso sonrojar.

-Como sea, ¿Dónde tienes el notebook?-

-Arriba, te lo traigo altiro, ¿Ok?-Y al decir esto, Alfred fue en busca de dicho objeto.

* * *

><p>Mientras Arthur trasladaba sus ideas al notebook, Alfred le hablaba sobre lo que trataba su película, como se le ocurrió, que iba a usar en ella, y otras cosas más, estaban conversando tranquilamente, aunque empezaron con el pie izquierdo, las cosas fluyeron mejor, claro, si no fuera por lo del matrimonio….<p>

Oh mierda!, el matrimonio!

-Oye Artie, ¿Has pensado en cómo solucionar nuestro problema?-

Arthur dejo de escribir, y pensó un poco, para luego dirigirse a Alfred y antes de decir algo, pensó un poco más, y se volvió a dirigir.

-Tendremos que ir un dia, pero un dia en que ambos estemos libres-

-Um…, yo puedo el jueves, y tú?-

-También-

-Bien!, entonces juntémonos a las 10 en el parque en el que tomamos el helado-

-Me parece una buena idea-

Y ambos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, pero algo les molestaba en su interior, era como una pequeña voz, que les decía una y otra vez.

_En verdad quieres terminar con esto?._

* * *

><p>Lamento que sea corto! ;O;<br>ah por cierto Berlin es un pastelito echo con crema pastelera como relleno o manjar, y el lo que piensa Arthur con el pastelito, es sarcasmo que se usa cuando la gente te pide muchas cosas a la vez ;3

Reviews? ;w; les dare un trozo de cheseecake! ;w;


	4. La respuesta del gobierno

****Hallo! vengo con el cuarto cap de esta historia :3 y agradezco a todos los que me han dejado reviews, me dan animos de seguir esta historia del bello usuk *3*.Lamento si el cap es corto uwu  
>Advertencias: solo la palabra mierda y...eso :3<br>Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y bla bla, si fuera mia, solo habaria yaoi y mas yaoi~~

* * *

><p><strong>Casados por error cap 4:"La respuesta del gobierno"<strong>

Arthur se levantó con pesadez de la cama, pero valía la pena, hoy iría junto con Alfred a resolver el problema del "matrimonio", harían los trámites necesarios para que su estatus sentimental cambiara, pedirían correctamente el préstamo y cado uno con sus vidas, ¿No?

Pero…, Por qué el pensar eso hacía que su corazón le doliera?, quizás estaba nervioso por lo que le pudieran decir en el gobierno, si…, debía ser eso.

Llamo a Alfred para confirmar el lugar y la hora estimada, una vez hecho, tome sus cosas y salió, siendo azotado por los vientos de lo que comenzaba ser el invierno, las personas caminando, los niños jugando con la nieve o patinando, era hermoso, y más hermoso porque la nieve hacia que el paisaje fuera hermosamente blanco.

Arthur sonrió al ver el paisaje que estaba ante sus ojos, se puso la bufanda a su alrededor y escondió su boca en ella para hacer algo de calor y comenzó a caminar al lugar de encuentro.

* * *

><p>Alfred al notar que llego temprano al lugar de encuentro, se compró un chocolate caliente para vencer al frio, se sentó en una banca y se extrañó de sí mismo por llegar tan temprano, es decir, el Hero nunca llegaba tarde, es solo que cuando debía ir a cosas que no eran de su interés llegaba tarde para ver si terminaban, solo llegaba temprano para las cosas que le importaban, eso quiere decir que…¿Arthur es importante para él?, quizás como un amigo, o quizás todo este asunto del matrimonio lo está estresando y preocupando.<p>

Si, solo debía ser eso…

_Porque los humanos se mienten tanto?, acaso nacieron estúpidos o qué?_

Tomo lo último del chocolate y boto en el vaso en el bote que estaba al lado de la banca, al hacerlo, nota a Arthur desde lejos y entonces lo saluda, y sonríe al ver que Arthur se lo devuelve y corre un poco para llegar más rápido, se ve increíblemente sex-,¿¡Que mierda!, okay Alfred tranquilo, no pensaste que Arthur es sexy, ¿verdad?,¿¡VERDAD!, tranquilo, quizás el chocolate estaba muy caliente, sí, eso debió ser…

_Que humano más idiota…_

-Hola Alfred-

-Hello Artie!-

-Te dije que no me llamaras así-Un color carmesí inundo un poco las mejillas de Arthur, se sentía raro, cada vez que Alfred le llamaba así, sentía un dolor en el corazón, bueno, no le dolía, si no que era como si palpitara muy rápido y la respiración se le fuera, quizás hacia mucho frio…

_Frio?, okay, esto es demasiada estupidez, no lo soporto._

Alfred solo miraba como si se hubiera ido del planeta tierra a otra dimensión, en donde solo estaba Arthur, estaba ahí, mirando sus mejillas con ese tono carmesí que había en ellas, se había volado.

-¿Alfred?..., ¿¡Alfred!-

-ah sí…, Qué pasa Artie?-

El inglés solo golpeo levemente su cabeza con su mano, soltó un suspiro y se dirigió al estadounidense-Te dije que ya vámonos a un centro de atención del gobierno-

-Ah sí!, bien, vamos Artie!-Y ambos partieron a donde les darían su respuesta con respecto a lo del matrimonio y todo eso.

Caminaron todo el camino en silencio, no tenían nada que decirse, nada de que discutir y/o debatir, nada….

Sus mentes estaban vacías, a ninguno de los dos se les ocurría algo para romper el hielo, lo único que escuchaban en su interior, era como sus corazones se oprimían al acercarse cada vez más y más al centro de atención, escuchaban como sus respiraciones se acortaban y debían botar un suspiro para regular sus respiraciones. Por ello, todo el camino se les iso una tortura, ignorando el porqué, al llegar, sentían como sus corazones dejaban de palpitar y se oprimían, estaban asustados, y no se daban cuenta de ello.

_Nuestro orgullo nos domina más y es por eso que no admitimos la realidad que creemos que nos puede perjudicar_

Entraron al pequeño recinto, en donde no había cola, por lo cual, pasaron a uno de los stands donde había una señorita algo joven, la cual les sonrio, saludo y les pidió que tomaran asiento.

-Díganme, ¿Cuál es su problema?-dijo la señorita, en su placa, se veía el nombre de "Emily", sus ojos eran una especie de verde-agua y su pelo era corto y ondulado, de color rubio oscuro, llevaba ropa formal, y se veía cansada.

Alfred y Arthur se miraron para ver quien hablaría, Alfred le sonrió a Arthur dándole a entender que le daba la pasada a Arthur para que explicara por qué estaban aquí.

-Bueno, vera, yo me dirigía a pedir un préstamo al banco…, y me encontré con que debía tener permiso de mi "esposo"-marco la palabra "esposo" dando a entender el sarcasmo-para sacar dinero, y yo no estoy casado, pero la joven que me atendió, me mostro la pantalla y se veía que estaba casado con Alfred -apunto al nombrado y este sonrió algo nervioso-cosa que no es verdad, porque antes de eso, ni sabía de la existencia de Alfred-

-Ya veo…, Y a ud?-

-A mí me paso lo mismo-Anuncio Alfred.

-bueno, estos casos no se dan mucho, pero les explicare, esto es un error que pasa en la computadora que ingresa los datos del estado sentimental de la persona, a veces, esta computadora se estropea o se queda en un estado de congelado, en el que vuelve a funcionar, pero en ese lapso, confunde dos personas y las pone en el estado que se conoce de "casados", muy raras veces le pasa esto a la computadora, pero no hay fondos como para comprar una nueva-

-¿Y eso se puede arreglar?-comento Alfred

-Claro que sí, siempre y cuando venga la persona, porque si no viene, es porque el estado no le molesta, o es porque es verdad.

-¿Y cómo?-esta vez fue Arthur

-Deben llenar este papel cada uno simplemente poniendo en su estado sentimental "soltero", lo llevaremos a la computadora, los buscaremos y cambiaremos el estado, aunque el proceso es lento.

-¿Qué tanto?-

-Unos dos meses quizás…-

-¿¡QUE!-Esta vez, fueron ambos que gritaron al unísono.

-L-lo siento, pero es que la computadora es algo lenta, por ello se necesita mucho tiempo-

-Está bien…-dijeron ambos, llenaron los papeles y se los entregaron a Emily, luego se despidieron y salieron del reciento, y solo después de haber salido, sus corazones volvieron a la normalidad.

-Parece que nos seguiremos viendo Artie~-

-¡No me llames Artie!-Y le tiro una bola de nieve a Alfred, lo cual, inicio una batalla de bolas de nieve, lo que atraía la mirada de inquilinos, ya saben, dado que Alfred y Arthur ya eran adultos, pero eso poco les importaba, siguieron batallando hasta que se cansaron y se echaron en la nieve, riéndose, divirtiéndose…juntos…

_¿Por qué ignoran lo que sus corazones quieren decir?, ¿Por qué el cerebro y las demás emociones no los dejan opinar?_

_¿Podrían uds darse cuenta de eso, antes de que sea demasiado tarde?_

Demasiado tarde…,¿Qué quería decir eso?

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado y perdon por la espera uwuU<br>y a todos los que dejaron reviews en el cap anterior, aqui esta su cheseecake! *se los entrega*

Reviews? les dare tomates de españa! ;w;


	5. Invierno,oh,te odio invierno

****Despues de llorar como una nenaza por no tener internet(teniendo el capitulo listo) pude volver a tener internet y despues de revisar unas cuantas cosas, lo subo, he aqui, el quinto cap :), estoy muy feliz con todos sus reviews,alertas de favoritos,etc, y me disculpo por demorarme tanto, ay veces en que mi amado internet se enoja conmigo, siendo que soy una buena esposa(?)

En fin..., espero les guste :D, ya estamos con mas avance de parte de Alfred :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: "Invierno, oh, te odio invierno"<strong>

-Aun seguimos en inverno…-Murmuro Alfred mientras bebía una taza de chocolate en casa de Arthur, hace unas semanas se le había roto su calentador y Arthur le ofreció pasar los días mas fríos en su casa para que el pobre americano no se congelara.

-¿Quieres otra taza?-Pregunto el chico de ojos verdes

-Por favor…-Le respondió el del mechón anti-gravedad mientras le entregaba la taza al ojiverde, este fue a la cocina a servirle mas chocolate caliente. Alfred envolvió la bufanda en su cuello lo mas que pudo, se paro del sillón y se sentó al frente del calentador, o mejor dicho, de la chimenea que había.

-Ten-Dijo el ingles mientras le entregaba la taza y se sentaba al lado de él, también tenia frio, por lo cual, agarro una manta que había cerca y se la puso alrededor-Te prestaría una, pero no tengo mas…,¿No te molesta?.

-N-no, así esta bien-Alfred estaba temblando, tenia frio, mucho frio, ¡Joder que tenia frio!, el invierno era el enemigo numero uno(uno de unos cuantos) del héroe que él era, pero como tal, no lo iba a demostrar, ¡un héroe puede contra todo!, claro…, excepto el invierno.

-Estas temblando, ¿Estas seguro que no tienes frio?-Arthur se movió un poco mas y se apegó al cuerpo de Alfred a su vez que rodeaba a ambos con la manta para poder dar algo de calor. Las mejillas de Alfred se sonrojaron al máximo mientras desviaba la mirada y miraba hacia otro lado, el corazón le latía a mil, al igual que a Arthur, quien después se percato de como estaban, pero ya poco le importaba, no quería que Alfred pescara un resfriado.

Espera…

¿Qué?

¿Él se estaba preocupando por Alfred?,¡El solo era un idiota que dejaría de ver en poco tiempo!

Dejar de ver…

Eso le dolió

Arthur puso lentamente su cabeza en el hombro de Alfred mientras se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos y no fijarse en lo que hacia, fue el brazo que se poso en su cintura lo que lo trajo a la realidad, al mirar a Alfred se dio cuenta de que miraba a otro lado, pero se alcanzaba a ver su rostro, el cual estaba rojo, las mejillas de Arthur también se tiñeron de ese rojo carmesí, no reclamo por el lugar donde estaba el brazo de Alfred, no quería moverse, estaba cómodo así, esta bien con Alfred a su lado, estaba bien con la posición en la que estaban para enfrentar el frio.

_¿Enfrentar el frio?, interesante…_

_Los humanos son tan interesantes_

_Y pensar que relacionan el amor_

_Con algo tan poco racional como yo, el corazón_

_Aunque yo si sepa lo que en verdad sientes Arthur_

_Lastima que no tenga una voz para que me escuches_

_O al menos me prestes atención…_

_Oh bueno, todo a su tiempo_

Estuvieron en esa posición por al menos una hora, hasta que lentamente sin que se dieran cuenta, se fueron acostando en el suelo, quedando Arthur sobre Alfred, al darse cuenta, Alfred estaba tan rojo, que podrían confundirlo con un tomate en una tienda de frutas y verduras.

-A-Arthur…,¿Te das cuenta como estamos?-Al no recibir respuesta le llamo de nuevo-¿Arthur?-Al ver mejor se dio cuenta de que Arthur dormía placenteramente sobre su pecho, mientras que con los brazos le rodeaba mas arriba de la cadera, Alfred se detuvo un momento a observar el rostro durmiente que tenia en su cuerpo, se veía tan tranquilo, y pensar que cuando se enoja dice un vocabulario muy extenso, después se fijo en su respiración, tranquila, suave, como si tuviera un sueño muy lindo, casi por instinto, llevo una de sus manos al cabello de Arthur, suave, despeinado, y lo acaricio un poco haciendo que Arthur se removiera, lo cual puso en estado alerta roja alfa 2345 a Alfred, pero este volvió a su posición, con una leve sonrisa, se veía tan lindo…

Lindo…

¿Qué?

No estaba pensando que Arthur fuera lindo, es decir, dejarían de verse dentro de poco

Dentro de poco

Sintió una leve punzada en su corazón

Saco esos pensamientos de si, y cubrió lo mas que pudo a Arthur con la manta, con unas técnicas algo raras saco un cojín del sillón y se lo puso para que no le doliera la cabeza, es decir, ni él era tan estúpido para dormir con la cabeza en el suelo, después, rodeo a Arthur con su brazos, subiendo un poco su cuerpo haciendo que la cabeza de Arthur quedara justo debajo de la suya, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se durmió, creyendo así, que todo lo del matrimonio falso nunca existió y que ellos se conocieron de otra manera, y soñando cosas que nunca creyó soñar y menos con un hombre, cayo profundamente dormido.

_¡Tenemos un avance!, perfecto._

_No creí que mi mensaje al cerebro llegara tan rápido_

_Oh bien, lastima que no puedo hacer mucho, por mi, uf, que no haría_

_Pero es el cuerpo de Alfred al igual que su cerebro, tengo suerte de que el me haya dado un poco de su tiempo…_

_Es decir, muy pocas veces escucha a alguien tan genial como yo, el corazón_

_Ósea…, como que debería saber lo importante que soy en situaciones como esta_

_Oh bien, el cerebro de Alfred no trabaja mucho_

_Le dejare al tiempo esto entonces._

Un extraño ser, oh esperen, solo es Francis, el primo de Arthur, como decía, un extraño ser llamado Francis(dígase, "El rey del amor") se coló en casa de Arthur, con una llave maestra que el tenia(Mejor dicho la copia de la llave de Arthur que saco cuando este no se dio ni cuenta) y busco al susodicho por toda la casa, hasta que lo encontró, y que sorpresa se llevo, al ver que tenia compañía, y parecía estar muy cómodo y feliz, ¡Era el poder del amor!, ya podía oler el olor a amor en el aire, es decir, sabia que mon petit Arthur era algo tímido para hacer amistades, pero ya un novio, y novio, siendo que el no sabia que mon petit se le fue por el otro bando, era demasiado, es decir, ¿Por qué no le conto a su queridísimo primo Francis?,¡Hasta le pudo haber dado algunos buenos consejos!(Todos tenían que ver con el sexo), se acercó lentamente a ambos cuerpos durmientes, se aseguro de que estuvieran profundamente dormidos(Dígase; unas buenas palmaditas en ciertas partes)y examino al chico que dormía con Arthur, no estaba mal, para los nuevos gustos de Arthur, no estaba mal, incluso lo podría acosar el…, oh si, un montón de pensamientos pervertidos se colaron en la no tan sana mente de Francis.

No sabia a quien de los dos despertar, seria bueno despertar a uno para que así despertara al otro, ¿Pero quien?, entonces, miro a Arthur, oh si, el seria su victima, estiro su brazo, hizo unos cuantos ejercicios con la muñeca de su mano, la alzo al aire y…

Le estampo la mano en el trasero a Arthur, dándole una palmada que sonó por toda la casa y despertando a ambos chicos.

-¿¡Pero que mierda haces aquí Francis!, ¿¡Es que no sabes tocar el timbre!, ¿¡Y quien rayos te dio el permiso de tocarme el jodido trasero, eh!-Arthur tenia el rostro rojo de la vergüenza y el enojo, ahorcaba a Francis mientras le decía un montón de insultos que demoraría al menos, 5 paginas en decirlos todos, mientras que Alfred, aun en el suelo, miraba extrañado como Arthur peleaba con el otro chico, se dedico a observarlo y a ver sus facciones, ojos azules, pelo rubio, un tanto largo y ondulado en las puntas, tenia un poco de barbilla, se le hacia conocido,¿ Lo había visto en algún lado?, no, si no lo recordaría…, parece que su hermano si lo conocía y se lo menciono una vez, ah si…, ya lo recuerda.

-¡Tu eres el que intento meterle mano a mi hermano!-Dijo Alfred apuntando a Francis, Arthur soltó a Francis y miro a Alfred confuso, al igual que Francis-Mi hermano me dijo que un pervertido de pelo teñido intento meterle mano…-Aclaro.

-¡Pero que cruel eres!, Yo soy rubio natural para tu información, y perdona que un caballero como yo-

-Pervertido…-Murmuro Arthur, Francis le miro enojado, pero continúo.

-Como decía…, un caballero como yo no recuerde a quien te refieres, porque a ti jamás te he visto antes…-

-Yo tampoco te he visto antes-Menciono Alfred-Mi hermano me dijo por teléfono, él va a en la universidad aun , esta sacando el titulo de veterinario, es como yo, pero su pelo es un poco mas largo y sus ojos son violetas y siempre anda con un oso blanco-

-¡Oh! Te refieres a mon petit Matthew, ¿No?-

-Si, mi hermano Marco-

-Creo que es Matthew, mon petit-

-Si, como sea-

-Y que te trae aquí Francis?-Ahora era Arthur quien hablaba

-Oh bueno, ¿Es que no puedo pasar a ver a mi querido primo Arthur?-

-No, no puedes-

-¡Pero que cruel eres!-Acto seguido saco un pañuelo rosa de quien sabe donde y se puso a llorar dramáticamente en el suelo, mientras Alfred y Arthur le miraban con una gota de sudor bajándoles por la sien.

-Oh por cierto Arthur, no me dijiste que tenías un novio, y que novio debo decir-dijo, levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose a ambos chicos, los cuales estaban rojos a no más poder.

-¿D-de que hablas?-Pregunto Arthur

-O no me digan, los vi durmiendo juntos, muy abrazados, cuerpo contra cuerpo, pen…-

-¡Cállate!-Y dicho esto, Arthur volvió a ahorcar a Francis

-Además para que sepas, solo somos amigos-Concluyo Alfred

-Es verdad-Le siguió Arthur-Nos quedamos así porque teníamos frio y ninguno se dio cuenta de que nos dormimos, verdad Alfred?-

-Si-

Francis solo mostro una sonrisa un tanto pervertida, que decía algo así como ;" No harán a Francis tonto, pero por esta vez les creeré".

-Bien, si así lo dicen ustedes…, pero ¿Cómo se conocieron?, es decir, nunca he visto a …¿Alfred te llamas?-

-Si, y según el gobierno, estamos casados, pero ninguno conocía al otro, así que estamos en proceso de "divorcio" por así decir…-

-Alfred!,¿Por qué le dijiste?-

-¿Pero porque me gritas?, el pregunto…-

-No sabes lo que acabas de hacer…-

La sonrisa de Francis se curvo mas aun, mas que el del gato de Alice en el país de las maravillas bien fumadas, eso significa mas que peligro, significaba; Alerta su sistema tiene virus, use el plan Alfa beta 30029, pero bueno, de que era peligro, lo era

Después de unas tantas discusiones, y uno que otro malentendido "arreglado"(obvio que Francis no se trago ninguna historia), este se fue a su hogar, dejando a los dos rubios algo cansados, mas a Arthur, había dicho demasiados improperios para un caballero como el.

-Perdona que mi primo sea tan…pervertido-Se disculpo Arthur.

-Oh no te preocupes, quizás solo esta aburrido-

-Si…,¿Quieres que te valla a dejar?-Pregunto Arthur al ver que Alfred se preparaba para irse, mañana tenia que estar a primera hora en el estudio de grabación.

-ah?...,esta bien-Y ambos se fueron juntos hasta ala estación de buses, esperaron el bus hasta que vino, Alfred se despidió de Arthur y le deseo buenas noches y subió al bus mientras veía por la ventaba como Arthur se iba de regreso a casa.

En el camino a su casa en el bus, vio que comenzaba a nevar, se acercó más a la ventana y vio como la nieve caía lentamente.

"Que bonito seria que Arthur estuviera aquí para ver esto", pensó, en ves de alejar tales pensamientos, se dedico a escucharlos por primera vez desde que había tenido su ultima novia ,Sey, rompieron por que ella se mudaba lejos, pero a Alfred le sorprendió que asociara los pensamientos que tenia de Arthur con los sentimientos que tuvo hacia sus novias, es decir, ¿Estaba enamorado de Arthur?, el ingles le parecía bello y todo, pero ¿Cómo podría estar seguro?,¿A quien le podría preguntar?, estaba un tanto alejado de su familia, ya que esta estaba en un pueblo lejos de la cuidad, y su hermano vivía en un departamento que le quedaba algo lejos, luego, se acordó de su amigo japonés, Kiku, quizás, aunque no le pudiera visitar por trabajo, podría llamarlo, ya que era el quien le había dado apoyo y consejos cuando conquisto a sus novias, pero…

¿Cómo reaccionaria Kiku al saber que esta vez se trataba de un hombre?

Extraño, muy extraño…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D , si tienen algún comentario,pregunta,o consejo, no duden en dejarlo con un review y responderé gustosa o añadiré el consejo dentro de la historia, todo sera escuchado!(mejor dicho leído...)<p> 


	6. ¿Amor?

****Yoh!, ¿Como han estado?, espero que bien :3, traigo el sexto cap -7-, gracias por sus reviews, etc  
>Soy mega ultra genial~~´-diciendo estupideces-(?)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6; "¿Amor?"<strong>

Fundiéndose con la miel áspera, el sentimiento que inundaba a Alfred no le dejo dormir, sentía su corazón latiendo rápido, como si no quisiera descansar, como si quisiera ir mas allá, se ponía así tan solo al pensar en "Arthur", sentía la sangre elevándosele hacia las mejillas, tiñéndolas de un rojo carmesí, haciéndole sudar del nerviosismo, y que no pudiera decir ni una palabra sin tartamudear.

Era como comer una miel fundida, pero a la vez de contextura áspera, y caliente, quemándole las entrañas, haciéndole latir mas fuerte al corazón, haciendo a su vez, que todo su cuerpo dejara de estar en pie, escuchando la melodía mas hermosa, siendo encantado, y luego, caer en el piso.

Si…, así se sentía, extraño.

Alfred miro una vez mas al techo, y cerro los ojos para intentar en vano dormir, pero nada, se le venia a la cabeza a ese testarudo ingles contestándole de manera inapropiada, cuando sonreía, cuando se enojaba, cuando cocinaba, oh dios, cocinaba horrible, y eso hacia que el pobre de Alfred quedara lleno de chichones provocados por las cosas que Arthur le arrojaba, sin darse cuenta, cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al dia siguiente se levanto con pesadez, vio que eran ya las 2 de la tarde, ¿¡tanto había dormido?, al parecer era porque no podía dormir, cuando iba a agarrar sus lentes, vio que tenia un mensaje nuevo en su celular, al verlo, era de Arthur, se sonrojo, aun así, lo vio

_To: Alfred  
>From: Arthur<em>

_Oye idiota, te llame varias veces pero no respondiste, en fin, te tengo una buena noticia, me llamaron del gobierno( Si te preguntas porque tienen mi numero es porque yo se los deje por si lograban arreglar lo del matrimonio, no como tu que llegaste y te fuiste) en fin, ya no estamos casados y yo ya saque el dinero para mi computadora, ¿vas a sacar el tuyo?, si quieres te acompaño, n-no es que quiera ir o algo, tan solo te digo…_

_En fin, respóndeme cuando…cuando veas tu bloody celular, ¿Si?._

¿Ya no estaban casados?, ¿Qué paso con eso de que se iban a demorar como un mes?, rápidamente llamo a Arthur

-Por fin…, ¿Qué te paso panzón?-Le respondió el ingles

-¿Cómo es eso de que ya no estamos casados?-

-Ah si, yo tampoco me lo creí, pero cuando dijeron nuestros nombres y todo el proceso que hicieron, ahí si que me lo creí, dijeron que la famosa computadora volvió a funcionar normal y así el proceso fue mas rápido- ¿¡Que?, ¿¡Justo ahora que se daba cuenta de que posiblemente estuviera enamorado de el?-Así que eso…

-Ah, ya veo…-respondió Alfred con un leve toque de tristeza, al notarlo, cambio de tema- Ah, leí tu mensaje, ¿Nos vemos en el banco a las 4?-

-Esta bien-Y luego cortaron

Se quedo sentado en el borde de la cama, aun pensando, se había acabado, quizás este seria el ultimo dia que se verían y eso seria todo, cada uno por su lado, Alfred no quería eso, no, quería que se siguieran viendo, quería que siguieran riéndose por cosas pequeñas, ¡Y conocía tan poco de Arthur!, quería saber sobre su familia, sobre su extraño primo Francis, que a su vez era el profesor de su hermano, quería saber sobre su infancia, de su vida, ¡Quería saberlo todo sobre el!

Y ahora pasaba esto, pero claro, podría evitarlo…, si, porque él era un héroe y los héroes pueden con todo, ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad…?

Aun tenia una hora antes de juntarse con Arthur, así que se ducho, tome desayuno y busco en sus contactos a Kiku, hora de saber la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos.

-¿Kiku?-

-Alfred-san, hace tiempo que no sabia de usted-

-Ah si, yo también, este…, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, bien, ¿Y usted?-

-Oh si…, de eso quería hablarte…-

-¿Ha llegado alguien más a su vida amorosa?-

-algo así…-

-¿Hay algo de malo en ella?-

-Que no es "ella"-

-Oh…, ya veo-Se sintió un enorme silencio de parte del japonés, lo que puso nervioso a Alfred-Lo siento, fui a buscar unas cosas, ahora dígame, ¿Cómo es?-

-Bueno, es un tanto enojón…, como si pusiera al orgullo primero antes que nada, algo que tu llamarías…, ¿Tsundere?, si, eso…, cocina…mal, pero es algo así como un caballero al estilo de Inglaterra, que es de allí de donde viene por cierto, es rubio, pero del mismo tono que yo, ojos verdes, y god!, unas enormes cejas…-

-E-espere…, ¿Dijo cejas enormes?-

-Ah…, si, ¿Por?-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Arthur Kirkland-

-Oh vaya, que coincidencia…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-El y yo somos buenos amigos, estuvimos juntos en la escuela-

-¿¡E-enserio?-Bingo!, información muy útil, ahí va Alfred!

-Si, si quiere puede preguntarle, e-en fin, ¿Cree que le ama?-

-P-pues si…, me pasa lo mismo que con las chicas…-

-¿La miel áspera?-

-Si…-

-Oh…-

-¿Es malo?

-¿El que?-

-El ser …, ya sabes, gay-

-No…, pero, ¿Esta seguro de sus sentimientos?-

-¿Q-que opinas tú?-

-¿Ha tenido fantasías sexuales con el en donde ud-

-¡Kiku!-

-Oh, si, p-perdón…, solo decía…-

-Entonces lo amo…-

-No tiene nada de malo ser gay Alfred-san-

-Es fácil decirlo…-

-No es el único amigo gay que tengo-

-¿Ah?-

-Un amigo mio de Grecia también es gay, y creo que quiere algo conmigo…-

-¿Por qué no le preguntas?-

-Lo haría, pero se la pasa durmiendo-

-Oh…, bien, gracias Kiku, hablamos luego-

-Cuídese Alfred-san-Y ambos cortaron

Alfred se quedo pensando un rato, ¿Esta bien decir sus sentimientos?, porque después de eso venia lo peor, ¿Y si lo rechazaba?, eso seria…horrible

Miro la hora y se echo su celular en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, cerro la puerta y guardo sus llaves en el otro bolsillo, reviso que no le faltara nada, y se fue de camino al banco.

-Luego…-

-Git, llegaste 12 minutos tarde-Le regaño Arthur mientras saludaba a Alfred y ambos entraban al banco

-Lo siento, es que llame a un amigo-

-Como digas…-ambos se sentaron donde un sujeto con rasgos algo…chinos.

-¿En que los puedo ayudar-aru?-

Alfred se quedo mirando a quien le atendía, hablaba algo raro…, pidió el préstamo y al tenerlo, fue con Arthur afuera.

-Bien, adiós-Dijo Arthur, no, no aun…, ¡No quería que se fuera!

-¡N-no, espera!-Alfred le tome el brazo justo antes de que Arthur le diera la espalda, tiro de este y acerco a Arthur rodeándolo con sus brazos formando un abrazo, Alfred no tenia idea de lo que había hecho, había actuado casi por instinto, mientras que Arthur, aun intentaba procesar lo que hace unos pocos segundos había pasado.

Estuvieron así por lo menos dos minutos, lo que fue para cada uno miles de horas, ignorando lo que la gente murmuraba, la gente que les miraba extrañados, las chicas que los fotografiaban, todo eso, dejo de importar, el mundo que los rodeaba, dejo de existir, Arthur correspondió el abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza roja de la vergüenza en el pecho de Alfred, escuchando a su nervioso corazón, uniéndose con el latido del suyo propio, convirtiendo dos latidos distintos en uno, creando una perfecta melodía, Alfred hundió un poco su mentón en el pelo de Arthur, absorbiendo el aroma que le volvía loco, ese aroma prohibido.

Y de la nada, Alfred comenzó a llorar, eran pequeñas gotas que salían de sus ojos, aun así, Arthur lo noto, y solo rompiendo un poco el abrazo, le miro, preocupado de que pasaba por esa mente de ,quizás, hamburguesas.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es tan solo que…, te conozco hace poco Arthur, y aun así, necesito verte todos los días, necesito oír tu voz, aun si son solo insultos, quiero saber mas de ti…-

-No quieres que nos dejemos de ver, ¿Verdad?-Alfred asintió-M-mira idiota…, si quieres podemos seguir siendo amigos…

-N-no!, y-yo…-

-¿Eh?-

-No…, nada, ¿Vamos por un café?-

-Esta bien-

Y ambos rompieron el abrazo y se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana, Alfred había creído que era un buen momento para confesarse, pero al ver la mirada seria de Arthur, decidió quedarse callado, ¿Por qué el orgullo siempre se pone primero?, ¿Por qué no deja al corazón pensar con claridad?, si así fueran las cosas, el mundo seria mas sincero, no seria totalmente feliz, también habría tristeza y maldad, a veces, es mejor quedarse callado y esperar a que el tiempo decida cuando será el momento, por ahora, tendrá que reunir suficiente valor para decirle a Arthur lo que siente.

Si tan solo…

Tuviera el valor…

…

Es como una misión imposible…

-Más tarde-

Se encontraban en el segundo piso de la cafetería, el viento no soplaba muy fuerte, haciendo que los cabellos de ambos se mecieran, Arthur bebía tranquilamente él te mientras que Alfred bebía un poco mas nervioso el café, ahora se da cuenta de que siempre que esta con Arthur, se pone nervioso, no hay forma de evitarlo.

-¿Estas bien Alfred?, llevas un rato temblando, ¿No tienes frio?-

-N-no.., e-estoy bien..,-Mentira, no lo esta, esta muy nervioso, siente que un paso en falso y dirá toda la verdad, posiblemente Arthur se enoje o algo por el estilo, le insulte, le tire él te encima, se queme y grite del dolor, o algo por el estilo, Alfred F. Jones puede ser muy imaginativo señores.

-Pásame tus manos-Le pide el otro, Alfred no sabe muy bien que quiere hacer Arthur, aun así, se las pasa, Arthur las pone alrededor de su taza de te, esta tibio, y luego, pone sus manos sobre las de Alfred, creando calor, Alfred se sonroja ante la acción de Arthur, y se da cuenta de que este también esta sonrojado y a la vez le esquiva la mirada, Alfred abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerro, aun no es el momento de decirle lo que siente, debe ser paciente, tan solo hoy descubrió sus sentimientos, debe esperar un poco, no puede llegar y decir, si no sabe a que consecuencias podría enfrentarse.

-G-gracias…-

-No hay de que…-

Ambos se quedan en silencio, solo se oye el murmuro de las personas alrededor y del viento meciendo las campanillas de viento en la puerta que da hacia el primer piso, creando una agradable atmosfera que Alfred no sabe si romper o no, mira detenidamente a Arthur, sonrojado por tener sus manos con las de él, con la nariz roja por el frio invierno, no se le ve la boca, que esta cubierta por una bufanda con la bandera del Reino Unido, sin darse cuenta, Arthur también le esta mirando.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le pregunta Alfred

-Estas raro-

-¿Y-yo?, para nada…-Y luego suelta una risa nerviosa

-Si, lo estas, ¿Qué te pasa Alfred?-Este solo se calla y se pone serio, y luego, desvía la mirada, preocupando mas a Arthur, quien le toma la cara con ambas manos, obligándolo a mirarlo-Si hay algo que te molesta, me lo puedes decir, ¿Bien?-Alfred asintió, aun así, no dijo nada.

-Arthur…-

-¿Si?-

-C-creo que….-

-…-

-Creo que yo…-

-¿S-si…?-

-C-creo que yo t-te a…-

-¿A-Alfred…?-

-¡Bonjour!-Francis apareció en escena y abrazo a ambos rubios, uno le gritaba; "¿¡Que mierda haces aquí rana?" y el otro pensaba; "M-mi confesión…, a-arruinada…."

Luego de unos cuantos insultos, golpes y un estadounidense en depresión, el francés se ofreció a acompañar a Alfred a dejar a Arthur a casa, y después de vuelta…

-¿Te gusta Arthur, mon petit Alfred?-

-¿¡Q-que?-

* * *

><p>Francis! :U<br>e-en fin...  
>¿Reviews? :3<p> 


	7. Deseo

****Hello!, como han estado?, veran...me tarde en subir este cap porque no podia escribirlo, pase por una sequia mental de la que apenas sali xd, tarde 3 dias en escribir esto..., es mi primer intento de una escena mas alla de besos, pero no, no tienen relaciones, ya vereis porque ;)  
>Advertencias; Alfred y Arthur con las hormonas revolucionadas, un Frances que no sabe lo que es "Privacidad" y besos apasionados<br>Disclaimer; hetalia no me pertenece ;A;

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7; "Deseo"<strong>

Después de que fuéramos a dejar a Arthur, Francis me tomo por sorpresa, y viendo que no tenía salida, tuve que decirle sobre mis sentimientos hacia Arthur

-¿Sabes mon petit Alfred?, si sigues evitando o ignorando aquellos sentimientos, eso solo lo hará mas deseable-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Actúas diferente hacia Arthur, os he visto en muchas partes y actúas de una manera como si Arthur fuera una especie de Dios, haciendo lo posible para que sonría-Yo me sonroje y le desvié la mirada

-¿Lo ves?-Me dijo-Lo estas evitando, eso no es bueno, si quieres que mon petit Arthur sepa de tus sentimientos entonces no lo evites, eso lo hará peor-

-Si…-fue lo único que salió de mis labios, acompañe a Francis hasta su casa y luego me dirigí a la mía

"_Mientras mas lo evites, mas deseable es"_

Eso fue lo que me dijo antes de que yo me fuera…, yo no estaba evitando nada, ¿Verdad?, es decir…, le desvió la mirada a Arthur cuando me mira directo a los ojos, o cuando me sonrojo por lo cerca que están nuestras manos o cuando…, si, lo estoy evitando…, nada sincero para un héroe, ¿No?

"_A pesar de que no seguimos casados, aun te veo como lo mas hermoso cuando lo estaba contigo"_

La imagen de Arthur me da vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, al llegar a mi casa, me voy directo a la cama, ya es muy tarde, sin importar cambiarme de ropa para dormir, me dejo caer sobre mi cama, luego me doy vuelta, mirando hacia el techo, la idea de que Arthur y yo no estemos casados me da vueltas, sé que seria muy rápido que le dijera te amo, con apenas unos meses en que le conocí, pero…, ¡No puedo evitarlo!, es como si algo presionara mi corazón y le hiciera doler.

"_Con el amor, viene gratis el dolor"_

Mi cabeza me duele, demasiado, coloco mi mano sobre ella y hago presión, intentando que se quite, pero me quede dormido….

* * *

><p>PROBLEMAS! y cuando digo problemas, lo son, ¿Adivinen que?, olvide completamente que mi madre cree en Dios, y sin ofender, ¿Saben lo que significa?, ¡No le podre decir que estoy enamorado de Arthur?, porque, oh, simple, ¡Eso me hace homosexual!, oh dios…, ¿Qué pensara mi madre cuando le presente a Arthur como mi novio? Y ese hace peor!, me estoy imaginando que Arthur es mi novio cuando ni siquiera lo es!, ¿En que estoy pensando?, necesito un café, y ya.<p>

* * *

><p>Bien, luego de mi awesome café ya estoy mejor, hahaha!, claro si soy un hero, en fin…, con respecto a mi problema, ya lo decidí, le diré a Arthur lo que siento y ya, me importa un bledo lo que piense mi santísima madre!, oh bien…, es no fue amable….ella es buena persona y esas cosas, es decir, ella me tuvo, me cuido y me crio y esas cosas…, ¡en fin!, estoy camino hacia la casa de Arthur, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no le dije que iba para allá, oh bueno, solo espero que este en casa.<p>

* * *

><p>No se cuanto tiempo he estado parado frente a la casa de Arthur, no me atrevo a tocar el timbre, ¿A dónde se fue toda esa valentía que tenia hace unos momentos?, así, se fue cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre y me imagine a Arthur gritándome que no le viera nunca mas y que me fuera para siempre, y me quede helado, estamos a mitad de invierno, mi nariz debe estar roja por el tiempo que he estado parado, finalmente, reúno fuerzas y justo antes de tocar el timbre, la puerta se abre, dejando a Arthur quien me mira confundido y sorprendido.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas ahí parado?-Me pregunto mientras me hacia pasar-Mírate, quizás hace cuando estabas allí, te traeré un chocolate caliente, ¿Okay?..., ¿Alfred?, ¿Alfred me estas escuchando?-Me volví a la realidad y me quede mirando fijamente a Arthur, era ahora o nunca.

-T-Tenemos que hablar-Le dije

-Eh?-Él se mostro confundido, aun así, asintió y ambos tomamos asiento, mirándonos frente a frente

-Mira no se como comenzar-A decir verdad, no sabia que decir, así que…, quizás dijera lo primero que se me viniera a la mente-Te conocí hace poco, mas por un error, y a veces, tengo miedo de pensar que hubiera pasado si ese error jamás hubiese existido, sacudo mi cabeza y lo olvido-Tome aire, mientras Arthur me miraba atentamente-Aun no se mucho de ti, y me gustaría mucho saber todo sobre ti, sobre tu familia, sobre tu infancia, como ha sido tu vida antes de que yo hubiese aparecido, quiero decir, eres hermoso…-Me tome un tiempo y mire a Arthur, se estaba sonrojando de apoco, se ve tan…hermoso-Al principio negaba lo que sentía por ti, luego, me deje llevar, pero siempre te esquivaba de formas que cualquiera notaria, pero al parecer tu no las notaste, hasta Francis se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos, y él me dijo, que si no decía esto lo antes posible, probablemente te desearía mas y mas-

-¿Q-que quieres decir?-Pregunto mientras su cara lentamente se iba poniendo mas y mas roja, yo suspire pesadamente, tome sus manos entre las mías y este se sonrojo mas, haciendo que yo también me sonrojara, le sonreí.

-Lo que quiero decir Arthur Kirkland-Sabia que a Arthur le gustaban las formalidades, así que…, pensé en declararme de manera formal, ¿Genial, no?-Es que yo, Alfred me he enamorado completamente de ud y espero que acepte mis sentimientos y que-No pude continuar, Arthur comenzó a reírse montones, yo me quede aturdido, ¿Por qué se ríe?, este solo se reía mas hasta que se le salieron las lagrimas, soltó una de sus manos y con ella se limpio las traviesas lagrimas producidas por la risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunto molesto mientras hacia un puchero, ¿Qué no sabe lo difícil que es esto para mi?

-E-es que…, la forma en que lo dijiste, vamos Alfred ese no eres tu-Y de nuevo comenzó a reírse y en un impulso le arroje los cojines, ¿¡Como osa a reírse del Hero?, pero, Arthur se mantuvo en silencio, sonrojándose, mientras sonreía de a poco, yo tenia miedo, miedo a que se fuera, a que corriera, cerré los ojos, preparado para escuchar todas las groserías del mundo y luego la puerta cerrarse, pero no, no paso nada, yo abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la cara de Arthur a unos escasos centímetros de la mía y me sobresalte-A-Alfred…-Yo me sonroje a no mas poder, mierda, se veía tan….violable, espero que no se me despierte cierto amigo…

-Y-yo también te amo-Y luego sonrió, sentí como el sonrojo casi se me desaparece, y sonrió, haciendo que Arthur se sonrojara mas-¿Qué miras pedazo de idiota?-Yo me reí, no había forma de cambiar a este testarudo ingles, con ya mas valor y confianza, tome la barbilla de Arthur y corte la distancia entre nosotros, dándonos un beso largo y lento, que comenzó a tomar forma, Arthur lamia mis labios mientras yo le mordía el labio inferior, el beso comenzó a tener mas pasión, insistentemente logre hacer que Arthur dejara a mi lengua entrar en su boca, recorriendo su cavidad bucal, escuchando como Arthur soltaba algunos gemidos placenteros durante el beso, este agarro mi cabeza con sus dos manos y me revolvía el cabello, con una de mis manos tome la cintura de este, haciendo que se sentara sobre mi, y con la otra, acomodaba sus piernas, mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban, a ambos nos hizo falta el aire y nos separamos, Arthur se relamió el labio haciéndome sonrojar y pensar en cosas no muy sanas, luego el sonrió y me murmuro en el oído;

-¿Quieres ir mas lejos?-Luego lamio mi oreja, haciéndome soltar un quejido

-¿N-no es malo ir tan apresurado?-

-Alfred, la vida es corta, no quiero morirme virgen-

-¿Eres virgen?-

-Si avanzamos, entonces ya no lo seré-Y este movió sus caderas sobre mi entrepierna, haciéndome sonrojar y gemir, Arthur mordió mi oreja, mientras aumentaba el contacto, ahora, haciendo que su trasero chocara con mi entrepierna, yo estaba demasiado rojo, mas porque Arthur gemía locamente en mi oreja, lo que me ponía loco y excitado, comencé a sentir que un bulto se hacia entre mis pantalones.

-A-ah…, A-Alfred…-Me provocaba, quería provocarme, quería que lo tomara y ya, nos dejo de importar todo, olvide todo, incluso el hecho de mi madre, al sentir ese frenético vaivén de Arthur sobre mi cuerpo.

-¿Q-que, ah…, q-que paso con el chico que debían obligarlo para hacer algo y se enojaba por, ah…, todo?-Pregunte, mientras Arthur aumentaba mas la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos y seguía gimiendo en mi oreja, estaba que explotaba; lo tiraba sobre ese sillón, lo desnudaba y lo hacia mio, pero debía controlarme, ¿En que momento estos pensamientos se colaron en mi mente?, es decir, tuve sueños así con Arthur, pero esto es la vida real, no podemos ir tan rápido, ¿O solo soy un juego para Arthur?, tengo miedo de que la respuesta sea "si".

-P-porque, ah…., m-me estado aguantando el hecho de querer besarte, estar en tus brazos, y que me hicieras tuyo, s-soy bastante celoso, ¿S-sabes?, ah…, aghm…., a-al principio no s-sabia si ¡Ah!-Agarre su trasero firmemente, estaba perdiendo el control-S-si yo podría dominarte, pero a-al ver mis reacciones h-hacia ti, s-supe que podría dominarte en algunas c-cosas, pero p-para esto, c-creo que tu estarás a-arriba-

-N-no es necesario, p-podemos turnarnos-Le dije mientras atacaba su cuello dejando marcas

-E-esta bien-Arthur comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa mientras yo atacaba su cuello, luego sus orejas y le volvía a besar, dejando un hilo de saliva, al ver su cara, me descontrole, me tire sobre el, puse una de mis piernas entre las de él y la moví frenéticamente mientras le sacaba jugosos gemidos

-¿T-te gusta?-

-Ah…a...h,,,mmng, s-si…ah…-En eso sentimos la puerta empezar a abrirse, ambos nos detuvimos en seco, nos miramos y rápidamente nos paramos y nos arreglamos, yo busque mi camisa y me la use lo mas rápido que pude, Arthur y yo nos fuimos a la cocina a fingir que nos estábamos haciendo un chocolate, pero por si las dudas, de todas maneras pusimos el agua en el hervidor y hacíamos como que hablábamos, cuando la puerta se cerro nos dirigimos para ver quien era y adivinen que…

Francis

En ese instante me abalance sobre el, le tome de los hombros y comencé a sacudirlo, empezando a decirle; ¿¡Porque maldita sea, PORQUE?, mientras Arthur me decía que parara y Francis intentaba respirar, finalmente lo solté

-¿De todas maneras, que haces aquí?-Le pregunto Arthur mientras ambos nos sentábamos en el sillón en el que por poco…, ¡Argh!, como sea, Francis se quedo de pie, mirándonos serios.

-Alfred…, tu hermano sufrió un accidente-

-¿¡QUE?-

-Lo siento mucho a decir verdad, me había ofrecido para acompañarlo hasta su casa, íbamos muy bien, pero entonces el cruzo la calle sin darse cuenta de que venia un auto, obviamente yo lo empuje pero fue inútil, al menos no es grave-

-Matthew…-Murmure, mi pobre hermano, tenia que ir a visitarlo, al menos aun era temprano.

-¿Y porque no te moriste Francis, eh?-Bromeó Arthur, Francis le dijo "¡Que malo eres!" y saco un pañuelo de quien sabe donde y comenzó a morderlo y a llorar.

-Solo recibí algunos rasguños-Menciono

Yo mire a Arthur y este asintió-Dinos en que hospital esta-Le dije

-Síganme-Y ambos nos fuimos con el, en parte, maldecí a Francis por haber interrumpido nuestra escena, pero, si no hubiese llegado, no me hubiera enterado de Matthew, y mi hermano es muy importante para mi

Llegamos al hospital, nos dirigimos a la barra principal para avisar que veníamos por Matthew, no preguntamos el número de la habitación ya que Francis la sabía, cuando nos dieron permiso, fuimos rápidamente, bueno, más bien yo y Francis, Arthur no conoce mucho a mi hermano, pero de todas maneras igual corría.

Al llegar, fui el primero en abrir la puerta y gritar "Matthew!", entonces este se volteo hacia mi, vi que tenia su parte de su frente vendada y un algunas partes de sus brazos, este sonrió saludándome y yo corrí hacia él y lo abrase

-oh matt, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Ese francés no te izo nada?-

-Hey!-

-N-no, estoy bien-Y el sonrió como siempre-De hecho, si él no me hubiera corrido, quizás estaría peor-Luego me diriji a Francis, quien se había sonrojado por las palabras de Matthew murmurando un "no es nada", yo le sonreí a Francis

-Perdón por lo de antes, y gracias-Le dije, este me sonrió, luego Arthur se acercó a Matt seguido de Francis

-Así que tu eres Matthew, gusto en conocerte, soy Arthur Kirkland-Mi hermano recibió gustosamente la mano de Arthur estrechándola y ambos sonrieron

-El gusto es mio Arthur-

Francis y yo mirábamos la escena conmovidos, yo estaba feliz porque Matthew esta bien, y también porque mi ahora novio se estaba ganando a un familiar, bueno, quizás no le iría mal con mi madre, sin que Francis lo notara, le mire, y vi que no miraba a su querido primo, miraba a mi hermano, con una sonrisa que significaba que estaba alegre porque Matt estuviera bien, una loca idea se me cruzo por la mente

"_Quizás Francis este enamorado de mi hermano"_

Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí mirando hacia Matt y Arthur, quienes conversaban amistosamente, no es que fuera malo, pero Francis era un pervertido, sabia que se metía en la cama de cualquiera, no dejaría que usara a Matt como un juguete, jamás dejaría eso, como el Hero que soy!, cuidare de mi hermano de las garras de ese franchute pervertido.

Luego de quedarnos un buen rato con Matthew, tuve que aceptar a regañadientes que Francis cuidara un rato mas de mi hermano, ya que mañana debía ir al trabajo para hacer la escena de los efectos especiales de donde necesitaba el dinero que ahora si tenia, así que con Arthur nos devolvimos a casa de este, que quedaba mas cerca, al estar en el umbral de la puerta el me sonrió con lujuria, yo me sonroje, el tomo mi chaqueta y me arrastro hacia adentro, poniéndome en la puerta al cerrarla

-Estas jugando bastante sucio Arthur Kirkland-

Este se relamió los labios y me miro directamente a los ojos

-A ti tampoco te importa que vayamos demasiado rápido, quieres follarme ya, tan solo mírate-Y acaricio mi entrepierna haciéndome sonrojar

-Eres un pervertido…-

-¿No que querías conocerme mejor?, te estoy dando la oportunidad-Y ambos nos besamos, Arthur paso sus brazos por mi cuello mientras yo rodeaba su cintura, atrayéndolo a mi lo mas que pude, haciendo el beso mas apasionado, rozando nuestras entrepiernas mientras soltábamos gemidos, agarre a Arthur de sus muslos e hice que se agarrara a mi cintura con sus piernas, y mientras nos seguíamos besando, nos dirigíamos al cuarto de Arthur, entre cada beso, Arthur me decía por donde ir.

Entramos a su habitación y lo acomode en la cama, mientras le daba pequeños besos en su rostro, cuello y orejas, Arthur soltaban gemidos que hacían que me pusiera cada vez mas caliente.

Me detuve un poco para mirar a Arthur, este estaba con la respiración entrecortada, las mejillas sonrojadas, y tenia un hilo de saliva cayéndole de la boca, una imagen muy excitante para mi, luego mire a sus cejas, nunca les he acariciado, y Arthur nunca me deja hacerlo, según el cosas malas pasaran, estoy demasiado excitado y necesito saber el porqué.

Acerco una de mis manos a una de las cejas de Arthur, este sabe para donde va y detiene mi mano

-Alfred, te he dicho que no-

-Si no lo hago ahora, se me hará mas deseable-Bese a Arthur con pasión, mordiéndole los labios, lamiéndoselos, comiéndole la boca, luego me separe, dejando un hilo de saliva y a un Arthur mas rojo-Por favor-Pedí

-Esta bien…-Murmura el y suelta mi mano, con mucha confianza toco suavemente una de las cejas-A-ah…A-Alfred…-¿¡Que rayos fue eso?, ¿Arthur gimió por que solo le toque la ceja?, ¡No hice nada mas!

-¿Q-que fue eso?-

-T-te dije que no lo hicieras…, ¡ah!, d-deja de hacerlo idiota!-

-L-lo siento, es que…, ¿Cómo es posible?-

-M-mis cejas son mi zona erógena…-

Woah!, ¿Enserio?, e-esto…, ¡Me saque la lotería!, obvio! Nada que un Hero no pueda controlar, ahahahahahaha!, al ver a Arthur arqueo su espalda por unos simples toques en sus cejas, aumente el ritmo, tocando ambas cejas, mientras que con mi otra mano, le sacaba la camisa a Arthur, dejando ver su apetitoso pecho, mientras este gemía, mi amigo se despertaba lentamente, deje de tocar las cejas de Arthur y cuando iba hacia su pecho…

Suena el teléfono, pero no era el mio, era del Arthur

-Maldición…, lo siento Alfred-Me dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono y contestaba, yo rogaba que no fuera urgente para seguir con lo nuestro, vi como asentía y se ponía la mano en la cara y luego soltaba un bufido, colgó y me miro-Lo siento, tendremos que dejarlo para otro dia…

-¿Qué paso?-

-Hubo un problema con las copias de mi libro y quieren que valla para allá…-

-No importa, podría esperarte por siempre-Yo sonreí y Arthur me golpeo diciendo "no digas esas cosas tan cursis!" mientras se ponía rojo.

* * *

><p>Por suerte alcance el bus y he logrado llegar a mi casa. Estoy un poco decepcionado por que nos hayan interrumpido ya dos veces, DOS VECES, siento que voy a explotar, tomar a Arthur, escapar, y no se…, follarmelo por ahí.<p>

Aun así, hay algo que no me gusta de mi nuevo tipo de relación con Arthur, me tiene inquieto, sé que esta mal, pero no puedo controlar mucho mis instintos….

"_Estamos yendo demasiado rápido, si seguimos así, nos cansaremos pronto el uno del otro"_

O peor…

"_Que Arthur en verdad no me ame, y que solo me ve como un juguete"_

Aunque sea un Hero, admitiré por esta vez que yo…

Tengo miedo.

* * *

><p>espero haberles provocado un sonrojo uu no soy muy buena en ese tipo de situaciones, y no se si el prox. cap es el ultimo o no, pero ya se acerca el final.  
>Os dejo una encuesta<p>

-Deberia yo, Nekito, hacer (mi primer intento) de lemmon en el prox cap y hacer una escena romantica entre Francis y Matthew?

Díganlo con un review! :D (perdonen mi ortografía uwu)


End file.
